Ab Initio
by Ana Vicente Ferreira
Summary: Special Agent Fox Mulder has just learned he is to have a new partner, a woman by the name of Dana Scully


TITLE: Ab Initio   
AUTHOR: Ana Vicente Ferreira  
  
RATING: PG   
CLASSIFICATION: V   
KEYWORDS: Pre-XF   
SPOILERS: There's are a few tiny references to one or two episodes, but you get   
it if you haven't seen them, so they don't really qualify as spoilers.   
SUMMARY: Special Agent Fox Mulder has just learned he is to have a new partner,   
a woman by the name of Dana Scully.   
TIMELINE: Just before the Pilot.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Fox, CC, 1013, not mine.  
ARCHIVE: Just let me know where.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just in case you don't know, Ab Initio means "In the beginning"   
or "From the beginning". It's from the gospel according to   
St.Matthew (19:4):"Haven't you heard," he replied, "that at the beginning the   
Creator made them male and female".   
Also this is my first attempt at a vignette. It came to me while I was ridding   
the bus home and was brewing in my head for a couple of days before I decided to   
put it to paper. Hope you enjoy it.:)  
  
+++++++*+++++++  
  
Alone, he stood by the wide window, watching the crowd below, waiting to see   
her. People kept streaming in and out of the Edgar J.Hoover Building; men and   
women wearing suits mostly, but also the obvious tourists and the   
schoolteachers with the walking-in-pairs children behind them. Still, there was   
no sign of the one he knew would be arriving soon.  
  
They had told him less than an hour ago that Agent Dana Scully would be his new   
partner. He had known it for days now, thanks to Danny.  
  
It had given him time to do some checking on Scully. He had read her file, her   
thesis, but it hadn't told him what he wanted to know. So he had gone to   
Quantico.  
  
Alone, he had sat in the observation rooms of the academy's autopsy bays, safe   
in the darkness, while on the other side of the two-way mirror Dana Scully   
taught forensics. He had watched her on the hallways, on the cafeteria, on the   
grounds.  
  
He had heard others talking about her, and had made some discreet inquiries. She   
was a brilliant scientist, a more than competent agent, someone who clearly had   
a promising career ahead of her.  
  
And now she was being sent to spy on him. Something he was sure would help   
advance her career even more.  
  
But there was something the one's sending her to him didn't know. Something he   
was sure he had seen in her. A sort of honesty, for lack of a better word, a   
passion for the truth as great as his own, an almost naïf conviction of her   
ability to make a difference.  
  
And that was what kept him by that window in eager anticipation of her arrival.   
Maybe she was the one to help, the one he would be able to trust.  
  
And maybe it was just the loneliness speaking, the need for companionship. The   
perspective of a promotion could do strange things to people, this he knew. He   
had seen it happening to Jerry, he had seen Diana leaving. He couldn't trust   
Scully, not just yet.  
  
Then he saw her, coming across the street, her red hair gleaming like polished   
copper in the afternoon sun. She was forced to stop a few feet away from the   
main entrance, when a horde of eight-year-olds ran out of the building. With a   
smile, she started helping their teacher bring the over-active children   
together.  
  
From the way they went around shooting their fingers at each other, they had   
just come from the shooting range. Scully pulled out her badge, and the children   
quietened. He smiled. "Now, what have you told them?" he whispered into the   
glass pane.  
  
She looked up, her gaze locking with his, and he startled. He recoiled, for a   
moment not remembering that he was standing behind a pane of mirrored glass.   
Scully couldn't see him. It was just a coincidence she had looked straight at   
him.  
  
Turning around, she walked into the building. Unwittingly, his eyes lingered on   
her body until she was out of sight. She sure looked a lot better than Jerry.  
  
He shared a quiet chuckle with himself and was about to leave his observation   
post when something drew his attention back to the street. A man about the age   
of his father was standing by the building, smoking. The man dropped the butt to   
the floor and squashed it, at the same time lighting another cigarette.  
  
But what had intrigued him was the fact that the man seemed to be gazing at a   
group of small windows by the pavement, the windows to his basement office. The   
man turned around and walked away from the building's main entrance.  
  
"You're imagining things," he told himself, moving away from the window and   
dropping all thoughts of the cigarette-smoking man.  
  
Alone, he walked the corridors that led to his office, preparing to welcome his   
new partner. Mixed feelings struggled inside him, in the certainty that soon --   
for better or worse -- he would be alone no more.  
THE END 


End file.
